


Cheetah Tongue

by chumpi



Series: The Wombats: Beautiful People Will Ruin Your Life [1]
Category: The wombats - Fandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sad Tyler Joseph, Teen Josh Dun, Tyler-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumpi/pseuds/chumpi
Summary: “My hands shake like jellyfish when you’re near.”





	Cheetah Tongue

BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WILL RUIN YOUR LIFE:

 

_“My hands shake like jellyfish when you’re near.”_

 

Tyler glances over to Josh, watching the older man with a soft gaze and a warm smile. He feels as if he could forever get lost in the act of just watching him, watching how the sides of his eyes crinkle with each, wide smile, how he throws his head back and clutches his sides as he laughs and how he’s suddenly tilting his head to the side after one of his friends whisper something in his ear and then he’s gazing directly at Tyler.

 

Tyler freezes, his eyes widen to an indescribable size and his cheeks blaze red from embarrassment at getting caught staring. He stands from his table with awkward movements, clambering from his seat and ignoring his only friend Jenna’s confused calls of his name. 

 

Shame floods through his veins like ice water and he shuffles out of the cafeteria with quick paced movements, dodging over students and holding a tight grip to his backpack straps. He was going to be the laughing stock of the school- even more so than he already ways. Nobody messed with Josh Dun and his friends, nobody- it was just unheard of.

 

It wasn’t like Josh was a mean guy or anything, he was actually quite nice (or so Tyler had heard). He wasn’t your typical, homophobic jock who made inappropriate jokes and bullied younger students, no, he was kind hearted, helping out with any charity events going on, he was class president always trying to make things right and he sorted out any bullying situations. He was like the perfect man (in Tyler, and many others, eyes at least). 

 

Tyler pushed the door to the men’s bathroom open with a shaky hand, a sigh of relief tumbling from his lips when the stalls were empty; void of any other people. 

 

He dropped his bag in the surprisingly clean ground, resting his hands on either side of the sink and just stared at his red-faced reflection, thinking. He knew Josh and his friends wouldn’t do anything outright to him, but teasing him because of his staring would be bad enough-

 

The bathroom door flew open and Tyler’s head snapped upwards.

 

His face grew pale and his hands shook where they’d fallen at his sides. “Uhm.”

 

Josh Dun was stood there in the doorway, his red hair slicked back and a kind look in his eyes as he stepped closer to Tyler, a friendly smile morphing across his features. “Hey. Tyler Joseph right?” He asked softly, his voice not as deep as Tyler had honestly expected.

 

He nodded, “Y-Yep, that’s m-me,” he stuttered awkwardly, glancing at his feet and scuffing his shoes against the tiled ground.

 

“Well- I’m- Im Josh.” The taller boy (although, surprisingly, only by an inch or two) pointed out.

 

“I know.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” Tyler glanced up to him and Josh decided to speak up after catching Tyler’s gaze. 

 

“Well, I just wanted to say that I saw you staring before and like, I just wanted to come and tell you you’re really cute?” He said with a friendly grin, running a hand through his gelled hair and making it stick up in some places. 

 

Tyler stared again, all wide-eyed and owlish, a slightly freaked out look gliding across his features and he couldn’t help himself as he bit out; “My hands shake like jellyfish when you’re near.” His cheeks blazing red after the very words left his mouth.

 

Josh, as polite as ever, just laughed and shook his head with a smirk. “Cool, because when I see you I feel the same, dude.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be fan fictions written by using a single line from each song on the album; “Bpwryl” by the wombats!! Enjoy xx


End file.
